


For Me?

by ifdragonscouldtalk



Series: Tumblr Prompts/Drabbles [7]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: M/M, Tony Stark Gets a Hug
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-07-17
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:49:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ifdragonscouldtalk/pseuds/ifdragonscouldtalk
Summary: "Prompt: ok so Tony has been with alot of people, most of them have wanted something, money, fame etc. so imagine the day he realises that Steve loves him, like actually loves him, just for him, Steve refuses money, hates fame he Just wants tony (I imagine Tony being in the common room with the other avengers when he has this epiphany, like "oh")" Originally written for tumblr.





	For Me?

It hits him like a train, fast and hard, knocking his breath away. A small “Oh” escapes him, and despite the lightness of it the team turns their heads. Maybe that was more because he had stopped dead in the middle of the hallway, staring at Steve like he was the most beautiful piece of tech he’d ever seen, who looked back quizzically. 

“Oh,” he says again, just as breathless. And then Steve was there, where he hadn’t been before, touching him carefully, face full of worry. 

“Tones? What’s wrong? Were you hurt? Is it your heart?” And Tony’s struck, again, by how much he cares about this man, how much he loves it when he worries and it’s not Captain America but it’s just  _Steve_ , he’s just Steve Rogers for a second, Tony Stark’s other half. The rest of the team is around him, worried questions tumbling off their lips, gentle hands tugging him into an empty room to sit. He silences them with a numb shake of the head, drinking in Steve’s face, God, he could stare at the man all day. Steve crouches in front of him, stroking his cheek. 

“Then what’s wrong, Tones?” 

He looked around, quiet for a moment as he tried to find his words past the numbers and schematics that were far more easier for him to make sense of. If it were anyone else, these people probably would’ve dismissed it. But it was him, and he did this so often it was  _sad_ , and they still  _cared_. He looked at Steve. 

“You like me,” he breathed, and it was addressed to all of them, but it was to Steve. And Steve, wonderful Steve, quirked his smile, all perfect teeth and twinkling eyes and humor. 

“Well, yeah, hon. It comes with the territory, you know.” 

“You like  _me_ ,” he whispered. “You… You like  _ME_. Me.” Steve was worried again, a small frown as he took Tony’s hands, rubbing them gently. 

“Sweetheart, I don’t  _like_  you.” Steve looked at him earnestly, and although Tony could probably guess what he was going to continue with, his heart still broke just a little at the words. “I  _love_  you, Anthony Stark. What’s this about.” 

And he was being stupid, he knew. “You like  _me_.” He didn’t know any other way to put it. Steve was trying to interpret it, he knew, he could see it in the little crinkle around his eyes and his pursed lips, and how he gripped his hands tighter, like he might leave if he didn’t. 

“Gattino,” Natasha said softly, and he glanced at her. “Of course we like  _you_.  _You_  are the one who saved the world, gatto. Not your money, your power, your fame, your things.  _You_ , gattino, you saved us, saved everyone.” And he could see the moment Steve understood, how his eyes cleared up and he got that soft sad look on his face that always came when Tony revealed too much, like Steve was going to love him for the rest of his life just to make up for things other people did. 

“Tony,” he breathed as he leaned close. “Do I look like the kinda guy who does this for fame, or money? Hell, you had to beg me to move out of my apartment in Brooklyn. You think I care whether you wear a suit and take me to the ball, or order Dominos and pirate  _Star Wars?_  Because I don’t.” Tony almost wanted to cry, only his pride would never allow that shit. 

“ _You like_ ** _me_** ,” he breathed reverently, like he still couldn’t believe it. “Steve Rogers likes  _Tony Stark_.” Steve laughed a little. 

“Everyone better like Tony Stark, if they’re talking to me.” 

Tony surged upwards, kissed him. Like he would never kiss anyone again, like he had never kissed anyone before. 

Later, alone in their bedroom, then he would cry. He would cry from joy, and Steve would hold him and kiss him and sing and croon, and they would be  _good_ , because Steve loved  _him_. Not what he had, or what he could do. And God, that was beautiful, that was so beautiful. It was supposed to be normal, Tony had been told that. But it wasn’t, did anyone understand that  _wasn’t_  normal, for people to like  _him_? 

Steve did. 

Steve had no trouble reminding him, every day of their lives, how much he loved  _him_. 


End file.
